


Nano-bodification

by BubbleBtch



Series: Please read the manual. [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Body Modification, Bondage, Clit Piercings, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dick Girl, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Squirting, a guy gets a vagina, but keeps his cock and balls, forced blowjob, not a transboy, pussy boy, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: Nanobots are a controlled substance that is mostly used in the medical field. They can be used to reconstruct organs, or to change your facial features. They are a god like medical tool, but as with all things they can have drawbacks.As long as you have the right background, you can reprogram the nanobots to do whatever you want. Anything from removing important organs, to growing extra limbs. As such, every now and then you hear about someone trying to use nanobots without the correct medical background, and accidentally hurting themselves because they didn’t understand how their own bodies worked.But other times you hear about people doing it to others.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Please read the manual. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 313





	Nano-bodification

Scott was exhausted.

It had been a terrible week. He had felt sick for days, his back and hips ached something terrible. His throat was sore, his skin felt tight, he was sweaty and he was just in the worst mood. He must have caught a cold or slept funny. He had vague sleep fuzzy memories of tossing and turning at night.

He was going to waste his Friday night not drinking beer with his buddies, but sleeping at home. The pain in his hips had gotten so bad that he had bought a special support pillow and if this didn’t work then he was going to have to schedule an appointment with a chiropractor.

Scott got ready for bed, a quick shower and then a careful positioning of his new pillow to support his hips. He muttered to himself as he tried to get comfortable in his new position before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

If he had left his eyes open, he might have noticed his brain turning off like a switch at exactly 10 oclock. But then again, maybe not.

* * *

Scott couldn’t move, all he could do was just listen to the gentle humming of the unknown woman as she bustled around his apartment, opening and shutting cupboard doors. Eventually he heard her get closer and felt the bed dip under the weight of a body, and then his covers were ripped off. His skin goosed bumped at the sudden rush of cold air and the giggle of the woman above him.

“Oh! Is that a new pillow? Are you using it to prop up your waist? Oooh, maybe I can use it to get you into some new positions! But! Not tonight. Tonight is a special night! The nanobots told me that it was finally done! Your new pretty pink pussy just finished growing in, and now it’s time to take it for a test run. We are going to have so much fun!”

The giggling and excited squeals continued as his lax body was manipulated. First his boxers were removed and he was turned onto his back. His ankles were grabbed by small warm hands and pushed toward his head.

Scott was panicked for a moment, knowing that he wasn’t very flexible, but as the little hands pushed and pushed, his legs were eventually tucked behind his shoulders and the ankles crossed behind his head. His body was curled a bit, opening up his ass cheeks and exposing his most sensitive parts to this woman’s eyes.

Something tightened around his ankles and the hands disappeared, but his legs stayed tucked behind him. Then the hands grabbed his wrists and tucked them below his elevated ass, something tying them together as well.

Then there were some fingers at his lips, they gently pushed inside. His jaw was pried open and a large rubber object was slid into his mouth. It didn’t stop, continuing down his throat until he was nearly choking. His throat began to swallow reflexively even as something latched around his head, locking the item in place.

Scott felt something gently kiss him on the cheek.

“Alrighty! You’re in position! Now it’s time to make sure that you follow the rules! No loud noises, no cuming, and no being mean! Now, Wake up!”

Scott’s body went from lax and paralyzed to tense and immobilized immediately. His eyes flew open and he began to struggle with all of his might, rocking his contorted body on the bed even as he looked at his home invader for the first time.

She looked like some kind of doll. She might not have even topped out at 5 feet and it was only by the grace of her very plush and chubby figure that she even appeared to be an adult. She has bubble gum pink hair in large curls, her eyes shined pink like an albino and her lips were like two rose petals. To say nothing of her pink outfit. She was wearing bdsm leather straps that held her breasts up and covered her nipples, but only just barely. Her crotch was completely bare and he could see from her heart shave pubes that the rug matched the drape.

He could also see the huge cock that hung soft between her plush thighs. It was obviously an augmented addition and pierced with a metal hoop through the tip.

Scott began to scream through his rubber dildo gag.

“Hey there honey! You’ve forgotten, but my name is Mistress Donna! And you’re my little pet. I’ve made you special so that your ass can take me all the way to the root! But tonight, there’s something even better to play with. Your new pussy is finally finished opening up and is now fully functional. You’re gonna be a pussy boy now! I love pussys and I love boys so I just had to combine them!”

Donna crawled closer on the bed hips and cock swaying as she reached out for the still panicked man. She gently scooped her pink manicured fingers under his ball sack and soft dick and flipped them out of the way.

“There it is!!”

Donna cooed at the pretty little pussy that had been hidden behind the man’s balls. It was small and sweet and just barely pink! She was going to have so much fun with it, turning it into a cock hungry little hole that was always wet and ready to be filled. But she would have to start gently, it wouldn’t do to break the brand new little baby pussy that she had grown on the man.

Donna gently spread the fat little lips with her thumbs, looking at the little clit that had never even touched air before. She blew on the tender new flesh and when she saw the little cunt clench at the sensation she couldn’t help throwing caution to the wind and diving forward. She immediately began to cruelly suck the little clit into her mouth.

It was like the man had been electrocuted. His body immediately clenched up and his back bowed hard. A noise made its way out of his gagged mouth and it was like he was trying to scream. His thighs shook as his legs flailed from where they were tucked behind his head.

His cock, which had been soft, immediately inflated with blood and his balls clenched up, tugging the sweet little cunt even more taunt while Donna slurped the reddening clit with her tongue. She made sure to cover the entire little pussy with her mouth before sucking hard on the flesh, drawing as much blood to the flesh as she could. She already knew that the little pussy must have been torturously sensitive, but she wanted it to be pink to match as well.

When Donna finally detached from the little pussy with a loud wet “pop!” Scott had already painted his stomach with precum. His cock twitching and flinching at the gentle caress of Donna’s hair as it dragged over the painfully red appendage.

“Oh your little pussy tastes so good! I could eat it all night! Oh, but I really need to break it in, it might be a sweet, tight, little virgin pussy right now, but I need to shape it into an engorged slutty pussy! I need to make you absolutely sick with pleasure!” Donna reached up and tapped the teary-eyed Scott on the nose, smiling happily at him even as he heaved through the gag wrenching his mouth and throat open, his throat swallowing continuously around the dildo forced down his throat.

Donna leaned back and gently stroked over the pussy before circling around the swollen red asshole of the shivering man.

“I can’t just have you be so unmatched like this! I admit, that maybe I played a little too hard with your asshole while I was waiting for your pussy to be ready. I really stretched it out and made it all puckered up like a pair of lips begging for a kiss! But it just looks odd to have a whore’s asshole matched with a virgin’s pussy!”

Donna slid two of her fingers into the man’s worn out asshole with just the slick from his new pussy. They went in easily and the hole didn’t give her any trouble while she scissored her fingers open.

“Ooh look at that! You spread like butter sweet thang! If I tried to do this to your new little pussy you’d be screaming in pain.”

Donna gazed lovingly at the pussy, a little trail of girly precum oozing out of the hole and further lubing the asshole that she was playing with. It was just a delectable little shade of pink, such a contrast with the white ass cheeks and the sloppy red anus.

Donna bit her lip as she considered the little hole, maybe she would put off wreaking it for a little while? It was just so small and cute! Surely such a dainty little pussy could be allowed to remain tight for a bit?

Oh, but she wanted to fuck it!! She wanted to slide her cock into that little hole and make the handsome man shake and shudder as he gets fucked like a woman. To stuff his asshole with a huge plug that she’ll bump up against as she thrusts deep, her cock’s soft head kissing the uterus inside of him. She would fuck him hard until he couldn’t do anything but lay loose and fucked out as cum dribbles out of both of his gaped holes!

Oh, but it would also be so fun to just give him a single finger, maybe just a pinky, and make him scream and sob like it was the biggest dick in the world. She could pet his g-spot and make him squirt out of the tight little hole. She could shove her cock inside of his asshole from behind and leave it there, just gently rolling her hips. With how small his pussy was she could stimulate his entire vagina from his asshole while she squeezed and flicked his little clit until he came. His body shuddering while he cries from the overstimulation before she just pushes him down and plows him! Really fucks the already sloppy hole into a real cummy mess before yanking her cock out and watching as the creamy liquid she squirted in there dribbles out and coats the still virgin pussy. Really glazing that hole.

Donna sighed, shifting her legs as her own pussy throbbed in want. She continued to finger the loose anus, adding more fingers until she was just twisting her palm in the hole, thumb rubbing the rim as she considered her choices.

Should she make the two holes’ match? Or should she leave the pussy tight?

She looked down at Scott’s face. His eyes were rolling back as tears streamed down his face. His lips were red and tight around the rubber phallus in his mouth, drool trickling from the corners. His cheeks were red and his chest was heaving. His hands were clenching and stretching out, the movement matching the flexing of his insides. His toes were flexing out and curling in.

His entire body was struggling against her slowly pushing deeper and deeper into his body, her thumb having tucked in and the cone of her hand slowly entering his straining hole.

“What do you think? Should I get your pussy loose enough to take my hand like your asshole can, or should I leave it tight and pink?” Donna didn’t wait for and answer as she twisted her hand inside of him and began to press on the vaginal channel from the other side. She curled her fingers, gazing at how she could see his stomach distend from her motions.

Suddenly Donna was struck by a wonderful idea. She yanked her hand out of the asshole, making a loud wet noise as she turned back toward her bag.

“Oh, I’ve got it! We’ll let your pussy decide!”

Donna got out a very large anal plug that she set to work lubing up immediately. Once it was well covered she nudged its tip into the still open asshole and put her weight behind forcing it in. The asshole easily swallowed it up until the very widest part. Donna had to twist and thrust a bit before the muscle gave up and stretched to allow such a huge item slide inside.

“There! To make it fair I’ll give you something to clench on, it’s not like I wouldn’t ever leave your ass empty for long.”

Scott had tried to scream again, but only managed to choke on the rubber cock still shoved down his throat. His throat struggled before it once more began to swallow at a rapid pace, making his Adam’s apple bob as his throat clenched around the thick length.

Scott managed to blink away the tears long enough to get a good look at the other item that Donna held. It looked like a feather.

No, it was a feather.

Donna flicked the feather at Scott’s nose before explaining.

“I’m gonna use this to tease your little clit! If you manage to have an orgasm before five minutes are up then I’ll keep your little pussy tight because obviously you’ll be sensitive enough to play all sorts of games with! But if you don’t come, then I guess that means that you are a cock hungry whore who can only be satisfied with being stuffed full! Are you ready?”

Donna set a timer on her phone and used one hand to spread Scott’s pussy lips. She held the feather up at the ready.

“Alright Scott, you’ll be allowed to cum, but only for the next five minutes. Once the timer rings, that means you can’t cum anymore until I say so. Ok? Ready! Set! Go!”

The feather delicately touched his clit, tickling it for a few excruciating seconds before dipping into his now dripping cunt and swirly back up again to add a new texture to the barely there teasing. Despite how little he was being touched, each gentle stroke of the nerve laden nub caused his body to tense up in sensation, making him clench down on the plug inside of him. He was being driven closer and closer to an orgasm.

Donna tickled the delicate skin of the pussy lips, flicking the feather across the strained skin, trailing over the pulsing opening of his vagina before flicking back up to the clit to twirl over the flesh.

Scott couldn’t help but tense and whine around his gag and plug. The touches were light and delicate but he was so over sensitive that it was hell. Soon his body began to tense and tense until it felt like something gave inside of him and his body was shuddering and pulsing in something like pleasure.

He couldn’t help but dig his teeth into the gag in his mouth. His feet strained behind his head with all of his toes spread and his hands were gripping the sheets underneath him so hard some of the threads surely gave way.

His cock had ejaculated, the sperm rushing out of the untouched appendage and splattering Scott in the face, his cock having been pointed directly at him. The jets of white sperm coating not only his face but also his chest as his balls emptied.

But that was nothing to the way that his little pussy splattered Donna’s chest with a clear liquid. His body had tensed so hard that he had squirted with his first ever female orgasm with his new little pussy.

Donna was gob smacked. Her tits were dripping with Scott’s squirt and her hand still in the air with the feather still gently grazing the pink clit she had been teasing. A quick glance at the countdown showed that it hadn’t even been a minute since she had begun.

“ . . . so cute.” She breathed, a smile taking over her face as she watched the man shudder through the after shocks of his orgasm.

His head was as thrown back as he could manage, the dildo down his throat standing out in stark relief from where his throat was tensed around it, and his abdomen jumped and tensed with how his vaginal muscles continued to shiver and contract around the nothing inside of him. But his ass shivered and bobbed from where the large plug inside of him would be squeezed and sucked back inside of the contracting channel. It would be forced out just enough with each flex of the muscles to start stretching the rim before it would be slurped back in with the release.

Scott’s body was just one big pile of sweaty shivering flesh that was only getting wetter as his pussy leaked out more and more fluid with each clench of his tired body.

Donna was giddy, her toy was such a sensitive little creature! She had never been so happy that she had made his nerves so dense and responsive! If a feather caused this, then what would a vibrator do? Donna regretted so much that she hadn’t brought one with her today, she wanted to see what else this little pussy could do! But, there was a grand finale planned and she was so excited for that as well.

But as she watched the man heave and the little pussy gush. Surely she could do a little bit more?

* * *

Scott couldn’t see straight; he couldn’t make out anything beyond the pink of his abuser through his teary eyes. But when the pink blur in front of him suddenly began to move and he was yanked down the bed, he managed to blink his eyes clear.

The woman had moved from in front of him to behind him. She smiled down at him, her eyes squinting in pleasure as she stroked his sweat soaked hair and began to talk to him once more. She had flopped her half hard cock on half of his face, obscuring his vision.

“You did so good doll! You came so quickly; I can’t believe that your pussy is so sensitive. So I decided to keep it nice and tight. But your ass is all worn out right now and I have a craving for something tight, so I’ll have to use your throat. Make sure to keep it nice and relaxed for me, but feel free to chock on my cock! It’s really an ego trip. But since you did so well, I’ve decided to let you continue to be able to cum for the rest of the night. So work hard and you might cum again!”

Small hands fiddled with the strap keeping the dildo in his throat and soon the rubber was sliding out of his mouth. He couldn’t help gasping and coughing a little even as his throat seemed to become more and more lax. Soon he couldn’t even close his mouth as the woman pulled his head back by his hair and pressed her cock head to his lips.

She pressed into his throat with a sigh, sliding right in until her balls were pressed into his nose. She gently rolled her hips, his throat convulsing around her and giving her cock the stimulation it needed to cum.

Donna leaned forward just a bit. Just enough so that she could reach the sweet little pussy with her hand.

She gave it a hard slap with her palm.

The effect was instant. Her cock muffled Scott’s screams and the body was too restrained to struggled but it did its best, curling up and arching as best as it could to try and get away from her hand as she continued to crack it down over and over again on the extra sensitive pussy.

And just like she expected, after a few smacks and a cock down his throat, the man came again. His soft cock leaking out sperm even as his pussy squirted its mess on the bed. But this time the muscles inside of him contracted so hard that the anal plug popped out and let the lube add to the mess on the bed.

Donna couldn’t resist thrusting into his throat while all of his muscles contacted and came deep down his throat and into his stomach.

She let her cock slide out of his mouth and she gently pet his face as he gasped and cried and whimpered.

“Oh, you are just so cute baby. I’ll tell you what. Just because you did so well tonight, I’ll leave you with a little gift. Something special just for you and your little pussy!”

Donna crawled down the bed, her soft cock swaying with the motion, and her own wet pussy nearly steaming in the cooler air. She had one last surprise for the man before turning in, and it was a doozy.

She took a little device and a dangly little metal piece of jewelry with a pink heart on the end from her bag. She made sure that Scott saw both before fitting the jewelry into the device and lining it up with the still swollen and erect clit of Scott’s pussy.

“p-please, don’t!” Scott’s voice was rough and he couldn’t make his voice raise higher than a whisper as he begged for this woman not to do this to him. Not to do anymore.

“Nope!” Donna tweeted before pulling the trigger and piercing the most nerve laden and over sensitized part of Scott’s body.

The combined pain and pleasure made him pass out.

* * *

Scott’s body ached. He groaned as he stretched and twisted in bed.

He was naked and curled around the pillow he had bought. He knew it wasn’t going to help any but he sure hoped that it would have.

Scott felt gross, like he had done a heavy work out and had gone to bed without showering. He had to peel the sheets off of himself in some places.

Scotts hips hurt, his thighs hurt, his throat hurt, and his groin hurt.

But for some reason, every time he moved he was hit with a quick stab of pleasure. From turning over in bed, to getting up and walking, everything caused some type of pleasure to hit him.

Scott . . . couldn’t think anything of it, even as he had to slam a hand to the wall in the hallway to keep on his feet when a particularly strong bolt of pleasure hit.

As a clear fluid began to leak down his thigh he could only shiver and keep trying to walk forward.

He didn’t quite manage to get to his bathroom before his legs collapsed out from under him and his body was gripped tightly in something that he couldn’t quite place but felt an awful lot like busting a nut.

Every step caused him to feel something tug on his groin and cause him incredible pleasure.

This did not bode well for his commute once his weekend was over.


End file.
